gwufandomcom-20200213-history
Alcohol
Alcohol abuse is generally seen as the biggest problem on campus. However, because most GW students do not own cars, alcohol abuse is perhaps not as visible as at other universities where drunk driving is a major concern. Alcohol abuse Alcohol education, prevention, and awareness Alcohol Medical Amnesty Alcohol Medical Amnesty is a program put in place by the University that allows amnesty for first-time alcohol violations, given that the student or another student makes the call to report the alcohol abuse in the first place. The aim of this program is to allow students to not be afraid to make the call to get help the first time, and then hopefully they won't ever need to make a call again. The following is the full text of the Alcohol Medical Amnesty policy, from http://gwired.gwu.edu/cade/alcoholmedicalamnesty/: The health and safety of students at The George Washington University is of great importance to the entire GW community. The Dean of Students office, including the Center for Alcohol and other Drug Education and the Office of Student Judicial Services, understands that the potential for non-academic disciplinary action may deter students from seeking needed medical assistance, either for themselves or others, as the result of the over-consumption of alcohol. The University has instituted a limited "amnesty" program in an effort to address this concern in the first instance where a student over-consumes alcohol and seeks medical attention but otherwise violates no University policies. ''Through the University’s Alcohol Medical Amnesty program, students needing to be transported to the hospital for the first time as the result of intoxication and/or alcohol poisoning will not face formal non-academic disciplinary action by the Office of Student Judicial Services, provided that the student(s) has not committed any other violations of the Code of Student Conduct that warrant formal non-academic disciplinary action. The individual who makes the call to obtain medical assistance for an intoxicated student also will not face formal non-academic disciplinary action, provided that they have committed no violation of the Code of Student Conduct other than the possession or use of alcohol by persons under 21 or intoxication on University premises. Previous judicial history, lack of cooperation with University officials, or leaving the hospital without being cleared by medical personnel may limit eligibility for this program. Students who are transported to the hospital for a second time due to the over-consumption of alcohol will likely be suspended from the University for at least one calendar year. ''A student who participates in the University’s Medical Amnesty program will be required to meet with a professional staff member at the University for education, assessment, and referral for additional services. In addition, parents of students who are under the legal drinking age will be notified, and a monetary fine will be assessed. In the event that a student fails to meet with the professional staff member as required or chooses not to participate in required follow-up, the student may be subject to formal non-academic disciplinary action. ''For more information about The George Washington University’s Alcohol Medical Amnesty program, please contact the Center for Alcohol and other Drug Education at (202) 994-2599 or via email at cade@gwu.edu Carding and Fake IDs Being in a city full of federal investigators and police makes DC a place where fake identifications are coming under more scrutiny. As with all cities, there are some places that are more strict about carding than others. Places that are strict about carding Places that are not so strict about carding Drinking Games Beer pong is pretty popular at GW, like most places. Flip cup is as well, but to a lesser extent. Notes External Links *... *... Category:Student Life